divinitytherpg45fandomcom-20200216-history
Babi
Babi, also known as "Baba", is the Egyptian god of baboons, strength and athletecism. He was supposedly created by "Mother" 'like the rest of the Netjer. A staunch traditionalist and strong supporter of ''ma'at. As one of the most loyal members of the pantheon for centuries, he was recently appointed as Shu's Right Hand during the Modern Cycle. History The First Days Babi first awakened during the Second Generation. He dwelled in a forested oasis and quickly became chief of the baboons there. He would often descend on humans and he and his baboon legion would carry virgins away to devour them. It was Geb who found Babi, thanks to the forest in which Babiu dwelled. Horus wanted to battle Babi, thinking he was a titan due to his habit of eating virgins, but Geb recognized Babi for what he was. Geb walked into the forest without fear, soothed the baboon legion and had a lengthy conversation with the surprisingly intelligent baboon god. In time, Geb convinced Babi to leave this life behind and take his rightful place in ma'at as a true god. Babi, liking the sound of that, agreed. Babi often served as an enforcer of Ra's divine will. Golden Age & Set's Rebellion During the Golden Age, Babi became a decorated soldier of Ra's guard. He was famous for his great strength and many titans fell to the blows of his mighty Bashing Club. He grew to hate Sobek, for the wild animal god was Captain of the Guard, out-ranking Babi who probably deserved the job more. Babi was more composed and civilized than Sobek, so when Sobek had his "moments", Babi would lead Ra's Guard. Bes never liked him, though. Famously, Babi grew tired of Bes' taunts and challenged him to a wrestling match (Bes is the god of wrestling). Babi, surprisingly, managed to actually beat Bes thanks to his overpowering strength. Another particularly well-remembered incident involved Babi and Sobek having a battle that was so violent, the whole of the Nile turned red from the bloodshed for nine days. When Set rebelled, killed Osiris and started the Netjer Civil War, Babi sided with Ra. He fought bravely and with distinction during the Civil War, single-handedly defeating Yam and Onuris in a single battle. On another occasion, he fought Montu to a standstill. Apophis Apophis, the Sun-Eater; the Great Chaos; the Serpent who would eat the world. A titan of truly unimaginable proportions, he was an unstoppable force of evil and chaos that Scattered dozens of gods and devastated entire human kingdoms. The humans came to the gods for protection and knowledge. Babi was against it, but Ra's will is final. He helped the humans by teaching them sports and how to fight with clubs. Babi fought against Apophis' great evil and was even present during the Final Battle. He was bit by Apophis and tainted by his poison. He was not among those who walked off the battlefield, but he was saved from the poison thanks to Ambrosia given to him by Isis after the titan was bound to the Duat for good. In the wake of Apophis' defeat, the Netjer were betrayed by the humans. Ra was killed at a celebration and Babi did not escape the bloodbath that followed. Last Cycle During the last cycle, Babi awoke as a French banker. Babi was among those who apprehended Set in Paris after the god of evil started a fire. Babi killed Montu in the battle. Like the rest of the Netjer, Babi fought in World War I alongside the French, allying with the Olympians/the British. He was known for his courage and composure on the battlefield, and was responsible for turning the tide in more than one battle. He is well known for defeating Perun (basically the Thor of the Bogovi; the Slavic gods who allied with the Asgardians/Germany) by beating him to death with a tank. As in, Babi grabbed a tank like a club and hit Perun with it until he stopped moving. Babi himself was killed and frozen solid in a naval battle by Hod, though this was not done with an enchanted weapon so Babi returned to life and broke out of the ice to rejoin the Netjer. He was present for '''The Battle of the Somme, where Ra was killed by the combined efforts of Thor, Tyr, Odin and Ran. Babi had tried to protect Ra, but was injured (and made soaking wet) by Ran's power before Thor cooked him with a powerful thunderbold. While this would normally be a wound Babi would recover from, Ra died soon after and thus, Babi was not able to resurrect. Modern Cycle The Modern Cycle began on April 23, 2017. Babi awoke in a human vessel connected to California state-level politics. Babi promptly waited for Ra to convene the first council, but the signal never came. After a few days of waiting, Babi decided to take the initiative. He used his vessel's resources and contacts to try to find any other gods and see what was going on. He first found Shu and the two met for beers. Babi expressed his loyalty to the pantheon and his desire to see it restored. After another two days, Shu declared himself leader of the Netjer and appointed Babi as his Right Hand. Personality Babi is the deification of the baboon and his name translates roughly to "bull of the baboons", or "alpha of all baboons". This translates well to the arrogant, petty and sometimes cruel Right Hand of Shu. His vessel appears to be a human man in his fifties. He is always seen wearing a suit, reflecting his high ranking position among the Netjer. His "true" form is a powerful, four-faced baboon with silver fur. Like many of the Netjer, Babi looks down on humans, describing them as "smelly things". He has shown intense dislike at having to come down to Earth and possess a human. Despite this, he has proven to know a great deal more about humanity than many of the other Netjer. Due to his baboon nature, he even acts more human than many Netjer, with his sharp wit, terrible temper, powerful sex drive and cheerful exterior, he is able to easily converse with humans without them noticing something wrong with him. In contrast, many Netjer--with a prominent example being Osiris--are either unable to grasp social concepts or simply don't know how to speak normally. Babi never seems to have had this problem. He has also showed that he's an extremely proud being and one to be easily angered when his fellow gods tease him. Babi is a cruel being when pushed, although he prefers to appear as a nice person. When angered or annoyed, he had no qualms with destroying, torturing or killing to get his point across. When Isis repeatedly refused to re-join with the Netjer, for example, Babi became considerably darker and more cruel in his coercion, going so far as to imply something "unfortunate" could befall Miriam. As Shu's Right Hand, Babi acts as his second-in-command. He has established an extensive network of informants and muscle due to his vessel's political connections. Despite his recent promotion, Babi still tends to use muscle and intimidation to problem-solve. He has little diplomatic finesse when pushed. Despite his vessel's physical shape (old and a little schlubby looking), Babi might very well be the physically strongest member of the pantheon. Babi possesses a great deal of arrogance and callousness due to his power and status. He believes that he and his fellow Netjer are better than humans and doesn't care that billions of humans could die from Apophis; he wants to stop the Titan for the sake of upholding ma'at, not for the sake of protecting innocents. He is a faithful and devoted follower of ma'at, and believes each of the Netjer should play their parts in the grander scheme of things. Powers and Abilities Babi is an Egyptain god. As such, she possesses the following abilities: * Ageless Memory: '''Babi requires the use of a vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, but his essence "burns hotter" than other gods and is so powerful that it permanently damages the vessel. He has more clear and structured memories of his past incarnations than other pantheons. * '''Ambrosia & Nectar: Consumption of Nectar & Ambrosia (which has many names throughout the pantheons) greatly accelerates Babi's healing factor, even capable of bringing him back from the brink of death when injured by magic, Celestial weapons or foul Titan magic. Too much is dangerous, however, and he must be careful when consuming it. * Aura: '''Babi's aura makes those around him act more on base instinct and impulses; it encourages aggression, hunger, competition and sexual virility. * '''Combat Intuition: '''Like all Netjer, Babi is capable of defending himself, specializing in bashing and breaking things. Like Sobek, he is not a graceful fighter (and not even the most skilled combatant) but he can hold his own against some of the strongest titans around. * '''Divine Physiology: Like all gods, Babi never tires and is immune to all mundane disease. He has dramatically increased strength, able to lift nearly 20 tons, making him one of the strongest gods in the pantheon, pound for pound. His senses and reflexes are enhanced to well-beyond superhuman levels. * Domains: '''As the goddess of baboons, Babi is a powerhouse. He has absolute divine authority over baboons, who will listen to his words and carry out his commands. He can sense any baboons within 1 mile of him, and he can summon a horde of blood-red baboons from the Duat to do his bidding. ** '''Athleticism: Babi automatically knows the rules of any sport and can judge the athletic ability of an athlete by sight. He can also bless athletes with a touch. ** Curse of Impotence: Babi possesses a particularly terrifying ability for all men: his touch can inflict a curse on men, making them permanently impotent. This curse persists even after death. ** Divine Strength: As a god of strength and athletecism, Babi is supremely strong. On average, he can lift about 8 tons, but is capable of lifting even heavier loads if the circumstances are right (see Rage Empowerment, below). ** Earthquake Generation: By pounding on the ground, Babi can cause earthquakes in a localized area (over an area of about 1/2 mile). ** Pheromones: Babi is capable of giving off certain pheromones capable of triggering certain emotional responses in others: *** Aggression: Targets act as if they have received a jolt of adrenaline, making them more physically capable but not as focused. *** Fear: These pheromones can induce hallucinatory episodes that paralyze the target with fear. *** Sedation: The target relaxes, similar to the way a person might if they received a sedative. *** Virility: '''These pheromones attract members of the opposite sex and can cause others to more easily act on such impulses. ** '''Rage Empowerment: The rage of others fuels Babi's strength; the angier, the stronger he gets. There is no limit to his strength in this case, but the highest recorded maximum is about 24 tons! ** Summon Baboons: Babi can summon a horde (upward of 50!) blood red baboons from the Duat. These baboons are almost as intelligent as a human and appear as shorter men in red suits to mortals. * Dream Walking: '''All gods possess a unique relationship to dreams. All gods have a limited capacity for prophetic ability in dreams and all gods are capable of dream walking, or interacting with the dreams of others, to a limited extent. * '''Electronic Manipulation: '''A god often interferes with certain electrical appliances or systems when using their powers. * '''Immortality: '''A god ages much more slowly than a human; left to their own devices, some gods have lived a few centuries and only appear to have aged a decade or so. If killed by any means other than what it takes to put one down for good (see Weaknesses, below), they will come back to life within 24 hours. * '''Invulnerability: A god is much tougher than a human and can withstand a greater degree of punishment. Gods can take the amount of pain and injury that would cripple or kill a mortal human and walk it off. They are superhuman in their ability to shrug off damage and evade harm. * Native Tongue: '''Babi is capable speaking both Arabic and several dialects of Egyptian. * '''Regeneration: If Babi's body is damaged, it will repair itself almost instantly unless the wound is caused by celestial weaponry or particularly powerful magic. * Reincarnation: '''If killed, Babi's essence is not destroyed (unless it is '''Scattered, see below) and the god will return to the Outer Planes, where it will remain dormant until the start of the next Divine Cycle. * Supernatural Perception: '''Gods are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. * '''Worship Empowerment: As long as a god's domain exists, a god can usually continue existing. Worship is the lifeblood that keeps them strong; a god can exist without being actively worshiped, but they will not be anywhere near as strong. A lack of worship might cause a god to no longer reincarnate during the next Cycle. Moreover, when a mortal performs an act of worship in the presence of a god, the god will get a boost of energy that is described as being a thousand times stronger than caffeine. The more profound the act of worship, or the more costly the sacrifice on the human's part, the more energy can be harvested from the act. Weaknesses Babi possesses all of the normal weaknesses of a god, with the following notable features: * Bans: Babi has several notable bans and glyphs that can be used to summon, bind or harm Babi specifically. Fire can mesmerize Babi and he has difficulty resisting his own base urges. He cannot decline any kind of physical challenge. * Connection to Ra: The Netjer do not have a Sacred Tree like most Pantheons. Instead, their power is tied to Ra himself. If Ra is killed, their power fades and they become mortal again. * Sycamore Stakes: Babi can be neutralized with a stake made of sycamore that has been held over a fire. Lore In mythology, Babi is the deification of the baboon and represented the ideal alpha male. This was important to the Egyptians, as baboons were thought to be deceased ancestors. Since baboons were considered to be the dead, Babi was viewed as an underworld deity. Baboons are extremely aggressive, so Babi was viewed as being very bloodthirsty and living on entrails. Consequently, he was viewed as devouring the souls of the unrighteous after they had been weighed by Anubis, and was thus said to stand by a lake of fire, representing destruction. Since the judging of souls was an extremely important concept to the Egyptians, Babi was said to be the first-born son of Osiris and Nekhbet (the vulture goddess). Baboons have noticeably high sex drives, so Babi was also considered a god of virility of the dead. Trivia * A big fan of sports of all kinds, but his favorite is Rugby. * The modern sports bar is like a temple to Babi. He regularly watches games from these venues, drinking in the small amounts of residual worship. Category:Gods Category:Netjer Category:Animal Gods Category:Primate Gods Category:Strength Gods Category:Virility Gods Category:Netjer Chronicles